The silver lining
by crown lotus
Summary: After months of closing genesis wave portals and one-off adventures, silver finally returns to his time, but he might not be able to rest for long. Maybe a new character will cross his path.


**Hello all, it's probably the BlaCkESt author on this website making his debut with a sonic fanfic (yes i know i'm a disgusting trash human being and should be burned at the stake) but sonic fics will not be the only thing i'll be writing so yeah...**

 **(Disclaimer: i own none of the characters in this fic, the characters of the following belong to SEGA, and the OC belong to Vanillasurfboard, check out her Deviantart, it's great.)**

* * *

It was the third month of Summer, on the sixth day, I'm returning to my time after closing over thirty genesis portals across the multiverse in the course of three months. I lived behind a nice, abandoned office building... on a worn down couch with a metal scrap frame above it.

"Ahh~ hey trash pile how've 'ya been?" I teleported landing on my couch. "Forgot what it felt like to be home, too bad i couldn't i couldn't make it during the day, well i'm tired anyway, goodnight, or well good morning." While i was starting to dose off, i could hear explosions and screaming. 'Can't i just catch a break?' I flew to the top of the office, all i could see was fire, blood, dismembered bodies, destroyed vehicles, and bullets and rockets flying. "i really don't have for this crap, save the future but still filled war," I sighed. "I just wanna sleep." I put up a psychic barrier between the two factions, both parties stopped in confusion as all airborne projectiles just paused. "All of you ningen and mobians should be ashamed of yourselves, i mean, i'm the reason your're all livin-"

"Shut up! If you really are here to help then make then make stop hogging all the food and water and only give us scraps for high taxes!"

After mobian yelled his piece there was an uproar of agreement from the other mobians and ningen on his side.

"SILENCE! You lower class scum should be grateful to be eating under our divine bodies, know kind sir, can you please remove these disgusting poor animals from our godly pressence?"

Silver scratched his head at this nonsense, 'ok then'. "On one codition, you give me a year's worth of food and stuff to cook with." He said as he floated towards the rich people. "Do we have a deal?" Silver held out his hand.

"Certainley Mr. uh..."

"Silver."

"Mr. Silver, we would love too, we have enough food to feed three more generations." Silver shook the dog mobians' hand. silver gazed him up and down, he was wearing a red business suit with a black tie, black shoes, and a red collar shirt.

"Cool then let's get started."

"Hey! You seriously can't leave us like this!" the poor mobian said banging on the barrier.

"Don't act like i owe you, both of you disturbed my sleep, at least they can give me stuff, if i feel like it i might give you alll some food." after that he put a nearby building between them like a wall, there was nothing but yelling that could be heard.

"Now, your food Mr. Silver." he turned to Silver with a gleeful smile.

"Sure."

* * *

"Here you go sir, a year's worth of food." four giant crates was set in front of silver. "It was a pleasure to have you do this for us, there's also kits with instructions on growing your own fruits and vegetables."

Silver nodded and headed towards the door with the crates floating behind him. "With this i'll be one my way." he walked out the door and teleported off the premises. "Well at least now i might have some food at home for tomorrow." With that he landed on the building and looked inside the crates to see meats, vegetables, utensils, non perishables, beverages, and farming tools with guides and vegetable and fruit packets. "Hmm, let me just take the stuff like chips and sodas," He only took out the lemon lime soda and two family size bags of chips. "Now they can have the rest." He flew and landed on the side of the building, he used psychokinesis to land the crates in-front of the struggling mobians, with that he flew off with what he took out upon hearing cheers and praise, _Hopefully now i can sleep._ Minutes later he landed at his trash-pile and sat his snacks at the end of the couch and went to sleep... a purple whirlpool of energy and lightning appeared under the couch, Silver, the couch, and everything on it fell in, and it closed.

* * *

 **All right part one is done, part two should come in two or three years(jk), see ya.**


End file.
